


You Reap What You Sow

by RaymondPalmersAss



Category: Arrow (TV 2012), DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, I'm Bad At Tagging, Magic-Users, Multi, Mythology - Freeform, Next-Gen Heroes, Original Character(s), Originally Posted on Tumblr, Threesome - F/F/F, Threesome - F/M/M, Threesome - M/M/M, frank talk about war/violence/abuse later on, tell me if i need more, the explicit rating will come later
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-21
Updated: 2017-06-12
Packaged: 2018-11-03 04:52:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,184
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10960068
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RaymondPalmersAss/pseuds/RaymondPalmersAss
Summary: When a mysterious girl and her belongings fall through a portal on the Waverider, the Legends face perhaps the biggest challenge of all...how to save time and raise a kid?(Next Gen Heroes/ColdAtom/SteelWaveVixen)(Other tags/warnings will be added as needed)Please tell me any tags/warnings you think I missed, what you think of the story, any feedback/suggestions, etc.  I also originally posted this on Tumblr and have made some changes.





	1. So That Happened

**Name** : Queen Phoebe of Dyewin, Mother of Magic, Bringer of Chaos, Protector of Nature

 **AKA** : Phoebe Marie Snart-Palmer/Eris

 **Age** : 14

 **Origin** : Earth 46

 **Status** : Mage

 **Abilities/Specialties** : Empathetic Healing/Controlling nature and animals  

MMA trained (specialty in long-sword and staff)

Multilingual – specializing in obscure languages

 **Likes** : Naps/weapon crafting/puns/explosions

 **Dislikes** : Healthy food/restraint/patriarchy/being shot with arrows

******************************************************************************************************************

For some reason, they thought they could have a normal day because, for once, there were no immediate threats knocking at their door. No Time Masters or quakes or aberrations and it was a welcome break.  They had been going nonstop for weeks and numerous chores had piled up. So, after landing in a safe zone and a quick breakfast, the Legends gathered on the main deck to decided **_(bicker)_** about who was going to do what with who. 

Jax and Stein were easy; Sara sent the younger man to give the engine a through tune up, while the elder went off to catch up on some research. The couples where a little harder. (The whole “no dating team mates” thing had gone out the window after Sara had pointed out that they were time traveling superheroes. Dating anyone outside of the team wasn’t exactly _realistic_.)

Ray and Leonard could work together; the thief and genius could be trusted to keep their hands off each other and get the job done…most days. Then there was Mick, Nate, and Amaya; the Unholy Trinity had made her consider asking Gideon for a brain bleaching more than once. ( _Jesus Christ_ the kitchen was a communal space, she didn’t give a _flying fuck_ about a sex check list)

The group was arguing over who would get the privilege of dish duty when a sudden electric charge filled the room; it felt like a lightning storm was preparing to happen inside the Waverider.

“Don’t move.” Sara hissed, freezing everyone in their reach for weapons. The energy began to pulsate and colors began to light up the room.

“Is it just me or….” Ray asked

“Not just you” Nate confirmed, before looking to their captain. “Sara, what’s going on?”

The assassin ignored him; she had felt this energy before…

_“GET DOWN!”_

_**WHOOMP!** _

The Legends flattened themselves just in time because right there, in the middle of the Waverider, a golden wave of energy burst open. And falling to the floor with a sickening splat was a beaten girl, a bleeding dog, and four black trunks.

******************************************************************************

 _This was weird_. This was _so_ _fucking weird_ , even for them. Sure, they had dealt with time travel and paradoxes and evil immortal bastards, but this? Ray rubbed his eyes, hoping that this was just another strange dream. But when he opened them again, he still saw a girl, a dog, and some sort of trunks.  

“What in the ever-loving fuck….” He heard Len murmur beside him.  He started to reply but a pained gasp had him automatically moving towards the girl, suddenly in superhero mode.

Kneeling beside her, he felt bile rise in his throat as he got a good look at her. Tiny. Probably no older than 12 or 13. Pale. Long dark hair tangled with twigs and dirt and other nasty things. Her clothing, some sort of robes, where ripped and showed numerous injuries. Burns, cuts, welts, what looked like arrow wounds; all oozing blood. Another gasp and he quickly looked back up at her face. Her eyes were wide open, only a tiny sliver of…purple was showing?

“Couldn’t…save…tried…sorry…” Her voice was raspy and shaky and desperate.  That snapped Sara out of her trance and she scurried over.

“Gideon! Get the med-bay ready! Ray, get her!” Sara picked up the dog as she spoke; Ray following close behind. The logical part of his brain was screaming at him to stop and ask questions and maybe this is dangerous and what the fuck is going on, but he pushed it back. There would be time for that later.

Gently as he could, he picked her up.

“AH!” the girl twitched, blood dripping with the movement.

“Shh, it’s okay. Everything’s gonna be okay. We’re gonna make you better. Just hold on.” He talked soothing nonsense to her as he got her to the med-bay, laid her on the bed, and gently attached the sensors to her wrist and ankles. Sara did the same for the dog; except around his neck.

“I’m administering a sedative and commencing scans” Gideon announced as the rest of the Legends filed into the room, all wearing the same expressions of shock, even Len.

Ray looked down at the now unconscious girl, questions once more swirling in his mind. Where did she come from? How was she hurt? Why was a dog with her? What was in those trunks?

“Anyone wanna try and explain what just happened?” Len’s voice right next to him startled Ray. His lover put a soothing hand on the back of his neck, fingers automatically rubbing small circles.  

“Sara, would you like to give it try? Seeing as you’re the one who told us to get down?”

They all look at Sara, who purses her lips at the question.

“I think…” she falters and scrunches up her face in a very un-Sara like way.  Ray had never seen so uncertain.

“I think it was magic.” The Legends flinch at that; their experiences with magic haven’t been to peachy.

“Magic? Like Damien Dark magic or Time Masters magic or?” Nate ask, eyes flicking to the two unmoving forms.

“Definitely something different. Maybe a mix of the two? I recognized the charged feeling that came over the room, but the lights and what fell out of that portal? Not something I recognize.” The assassin replies.  Her face scrunches up again.

“Gideon, have you completed your scans?”

“I have, Captain Lance.”

“What can you tell us?”

“The girl is approximately 14 years old and has multiple serious injuries, including broken bones, third degree burns on 1/4th of her body, and the beginnings of a blood infection. The animal is a male and some species of wolf; he is malnourished, anemic, and suffering from what I believe are multiple arrow wounds.”

“What about where they came from? Anything that can tell you about their origin?”

“I can take DNA samples and photographs of both and begin running them through my system, if you wish Captain Lance?”

“That will be helpful…” Sara stops, eyes focusing in on the girl’s abdomen. 

“What is it?” Ray ask, leaning down to look as well. He can’t tell what Sara is focusing on; all he can see are burns and cuts and blood. But something has Sara’s attention and he can see the gears turning. 

“Can you clean up the area around her abdomen, Gideon?”

“Certainly, Captain.” The AI chirps and a red light appears over the girl. It begins to move; this is when Sara’s magic theory is knocked out of the park. A bright white shell appears around the girl, causing the heroes to jump while Gideon’s laser passes uselessly over it.  After a moment, the shell disappears.

“I guess we’ll have to do this the old fashion way.” Sara is already moving away from the table, looking into one of the many drawers that line the walls.

“Mick, will you reach into that drawer by your elbow and grab two pairs of scissors? Ray, go over and fill a few bowls with warm water and soap. Amaya, hand me those wash cloths in that red cabinet. Gideon, can you at least make sure she stays sedated?”

“Certainly.”

Wordlessly, they gather what she asks and crowd around the table. Sara sucks in a deep breath.

“Alright, here’s what we need to do. Nate, Mick; you two gather cleaning supplies and clean up the deck. See if you can get into those trunks while you’re at it. But be careful; magic is dangerous and there’s a good chances those are protected.”

The arsonist gives her a cheeky salute and drags a still stunned Nate behind him.

“First, we’re gonna cut these clothes off of her. Len, Ray; you two hold her up while we do it.”

Some of the cloth was easy; it was already shredded and practically fell off. But most of the fabric was starting to crust to her skin.

“This poor girl…” Amya shook her head as the last bit of fabric was thrown in the trash. Ray had to agree with her; with all her skin bare, the extent the damage was gut churning. 

Sara was now focusing on the stranger’s abdomen, gently cleaning the filth away. The other three stood back, still puzzled…

Suddenly, Len saw what Sara had been so intent on seeing.

“What are those?”

Even with the damaged skin, it was now clear that a series of what could only be described as hieroglyphics where tattooed across the entire abdomen. And as Len’s eyes began to look again, he could see that the girl had dozens of more.  Before he could say anything, a rumble shook the ship, sloshing dirty water onto Len’s shoes.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, look who's actually updating! I've been busy with summer classes so I'm glad I finally found some time to write this out. Again, please tell me any tags/warnings you think I missed, what you think of the story, any feedback/suggestions, etc. Come scream with me about Legends of Super Flarrow and maybe participate in my Rare Pair fanfic week on tumblr at raypalmersass

“What the…” Len grunted in surprise, as the four of them were thrown off balance and to the floor. As the shaking stopped, they looked at one another, frozen in shock. To move the Waverider like that, something massive had to have hit or fallen over.  A faint yelp from the direction of the deck broke the moment.

“You two, stay here and continue cleaning her up. Gideon will make sure you have something for our guest to wear. Amaya and I will check out what made that shaking.”

Before the words where completely out, Sara was being dragged by an anxious Amaya towards the deck.

As they approached the bridge, Sara and Amaya ran it Stein and Jax; both having been startled by the shaking. As she filled them in, she braced herself for the potential damage that might await her. There was no telling what sort of havoc magic could cause. But as the foursome got closer…wait, was that…Mick laughing? 

“Gideon, am I hearing what I think I am?”

“If you are referring to Mr. Rory’s laughter, you are correct Captain.”

If it was possible for an AI to sound amused….that had to mean no one was seriously hurt. And as they rounded the corner and took in the sight before them, they too began to laugh.

“It’s not that funny!” Nate whined, looking offended as his girlfriend slowly circled him, taking in what was obviously a magical curse.

Poor Nate had what looked like a large, floating, red neon sign above his head saying “THIEF”. The word was also written in red on his skin.

“What happened?” Sara managed to ask, biting the inside of her check. Mick was still laughing hysterically and Amaya looked about 2 seconds from joining him. Jax and Stein where just standing there, looking absolutely dumb founded.

“Those happened!” the historian pouted, pointing towards the four chests, now lined neatly up against the wall.

“Nothing happened when we moved them. Heavy as fuck, but nothing happened. So, we started looking at them, seeing if we could maybe get into them. They have these weird locks on them, so I tried steeling up and punch one open. That shaking was me getting flung across the room.  I guess they do have protection on them.”

“I would imagine so.” The blonde quipped as she went to look at the chests herself. Overall, they looked like some normal chests. All where about 4 feet in all dimensions, make of smooth black leather and silver metal. But as she took a closer look at the locks, she realized each one was vastly different and weird.

The one she was current looking at was a red circle, with the shape of a flame in the center. Surrounding that flame was a series of weird symbols that looked similar to the ones on the girl. The rest had a similar design; except, instead of a flame, they had a water drop, a rock, and a cloud as the design. 

Rocking back on her heels, Sara closed her eyes and thought for a moment.

“Alright,” she said, turning to the team. Mick had managed to calm down and had a still pouting Nate in his lap, with Amaya sitting to his left. Jax and Stein where still in the same spot, looking dumb founded.

“Obviously, we’re not going to know much until our guest wakes up.  Unless Gideon has been able to find something?”

There was a pause.

“…Captain, I seem to have found something.” There was a hesitancy in the AI’s voice.

“I sense a “but” coming…”

“But I cannot access the information without a series of codes in a language that I have not encountered before.”

“Of course.” The blonde rolled her eyes. “How is it going in the med-bay?”

“Mr. Snart and Mr. Palmer have finished cleaning up our guest and have dressed her.”

“Gideon, can you access her dreams or brain activity?”

There was another pause before a sharp squealing was heard throughout the ship, making everyone cover their ears.

“I apologize for the noise, Captain Lance. I can detect normal brain function, but I cannot access her dreams.”

“So, what you’re sayin is we have a witch in some sort of coma on board, with no idea why or how she got here?” Jax piped up, from where he was now leaning against the console.

“That’s exactly what we’re saying.” Sara groaned, burying her face in her hands. Never a dull day on the Waverider.

**PHOEBE POV**

_Falling falling falling…..hit something hard…..cold? Why is its so cold? Voices…..so many voices…..ow ow ow big hands…..lifting up……soothing sounds a man?_ _Down……..something soft…….cold around wrist……big hands soothing voice……pinch calm sleepy and calm_ _Warm wet soft…..a cloth? Gentle cloth on me……cool air every….sleepy so sleepy….safe I am safe_

“What are you thinking about?” Ray’s soft voice broke him out of his thoughts.  He looked up from where he had been rubbing cream into the nasty burn wound that licked down the girls left leg.

Len stayed silent for a moment; he hadn’t really been thinking about much beyond what he was doing, but something had been creeping on his mind.  He heaved a sigh.

“I remember when Lisa was this age.” He said, screwing the lid back on the jar. A look of recognition crossed his lovers face.

“And you’re imagining Lisa laying here.” Ray made the last pass over the girls now bald head; they had valiantly tried to save it, but it was just too dirty.

Len couldn’t help the shudder that passed through him; since coming back from the dead, he had been more open with his emotions. And the thought of his baby sister, laying beaten, in pain, and unconscious, was too easy to have.

“Hey” Ray said, as he came around the table to gather him in his arms. Len gratefully snuggled into them. “This girl is gonna be fine. Lisa is fine. She’s safe with Iris and Team Flash. Would you wanna check on her later?”

“That would be nice.” He mumbled into Ray’s neck.  They stood there for a moment longer, just enjoying each other. 

“I’m sorry to interrupt, gentlemen, but Captain Lance is requesting one of your presences on the deck.” Gideon chirped.

The lovers looked at each other a moment.

“I’ll go. You stay here.” Len said, squeezing the back of Ray’s neck.  Ray nodded, understanding his boyfriend needed to clear his head. So, after parting with a kiss, Ray sat down next to their guest.

“Gideon, how is she doing?”

“A lot better than when she arrived, Mr. Palmer. Her temperature is already down and her vitals are stable.”

“Anything on who she is?”

“I seem to have found a lead, but I cannot access the information without a series of codes in a language that I have not encountered before.”

Ray cocked his head at that and looked at the girl. They had complete cleaned her up, rubbing various ointments and creams, sewing up larger wounds, and put her in a modified hospital gown. Once the grime had come off, the girl was covered front and back in tattoos. Some were “traditional”; on her right thigh, a large black rose covered most of the skin.  One shoulder had a pomegranate with the phrase “I know great magic” around it, while the other had a wolf like the one laying in the other bed.

But many of them were symbols; some Ray sort of recognized. On both pinkies where what looked like the deathly hallows from the Harry Potter series. But there where curls coming off each side of the triangle. A series of circles when down the length of her spine, each filled with a letter that looked like the alphabet but like they had been fused with hieroglyphs.

“Gideon, can you pull up what you found?”

“Certainly, Mr. Palmer.”

A moment later, the screen lit up and displayed what Gideon had found.

It looked like a typical sign in screen; there was a banner, probably stating what site it was, at the top of the screen and a series of boxes that Ray assumed credentials where put into. But it wasn’t in any language Ray had seen…except in the tattoos that lined the girls skin. Ray looked between the sleeping girl and the screen. He sighed as he gently took her hand in his.

“Who are you, kiddo?”

“So, we’ll leave Ray to take first shift sitting with our guest. I trust Gideon to keep an eye on her, but I’d feel better if one of us sat with her until she wakes up. Stein has gone to see if he can crack the code and Nate will see if he can find any similar languages or information. Jax is continuing engine maintenance.  Len and Mick, I’d like you to take stock of what we have and need. Before we continue, we’ll need to stop for supplies. Amaya and I will clean up the kitchen and lounge area, then check our gear.”  Sara looked around. “Any questions?”

When none arose, Sara dismissed her team and headed with Amaya to the kitchen.

“The girl is a warrior.” Sara thought out loud, from where she was reorganizing the pantry.

“What makes you say that?” Amaya was cleaning the dishes that had accumulated.

“I saw her hands; she has callouses and marks that come from training with a sword and maybe a bow and arrow. I also saw old injuries; they’re like the ones I have.” 

Amaya nodded in agreement; both women could tell who was the real deal and this girl certainly was. They continued to work in companionable silence, quickly getting their task done. They were heading to the weapons room when Gideon interrupted them.

“Captain Lance, Mr. Stein and Haywood are requesting your presences in the library. They think they’ve found something.”


End file.
